Lovely
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Lado A: Yuuri ama a Víctor, pero tener que verlo compartir su vida con una mujer se vuelve insoportable, sobre todo cuando una tercera persona se involucra en su mentira. Lado B: Víctor es un actor de origen ruso que ha logrado llegar a Hollywood. Sin embargo, la relación secreta que mantiene con Yuuri pende de un hilo cuando se ve obligado a salir con su coprotagonista.
1. I

**ADVERTENCIA**  
Este fic es principalmente Victuuri, pero por cuestiones de trama, también contiene un ligero VíctorxMila (no correspondido).

* * *

**LADO A**

¿Cuánto tiempo, Yuuri? ¿Cuánto habrías de soportarlo? ¿Cuántas veces deseaste rasgarte la piel en lugar de mantenerte hundido en aquel ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez? Cuando hacías las maletas, cuando cruzabas el umbral a medianoche sin mirar atrás; pero siempre Víctor te esperaba afuera, con los brazos cruzados, con los labios juntos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar porque de nuevo querías huir de él. Es como si te leyera la mente, como si algo en su interior fuera un radar activo que reaccionaba cuando abrías los ojos y sentías que te asfixiabas. Pero la realidad es que eras tan transparente para él. Sabía cuando estabas al borde, apunto de lanzarte al vacío… Un vacío que nunca habría de llenarse de nuevo para traerte de vuelta. Por eso él estaba ahí, te esperaba, te abría los brazos para que cayeras y te desesperaras en ellos.

Tantas ganas tuviste de arrojar las maletas, de correr sin rumbo hasta que el aliento se apagara y desfallecieras, pero en sus brazos nunca habría muerte: borraba su significado, su búsqueda por ti. Víctor sabía tan bien que, aunque golpearas, aunque varios insultos se escaparan de tus labios, nunca tendrías la fuerza suficiente para al final no aferrarte a ellos.

Así siempre lograba guiarte de vuelta adentro, a tu habitación, donde el refugio de una puerta cerrada con llave les permitía a los labios moverse en sincronía… y que las prendan cayeran, desaparecieran en una oscuridad que también formaba parte de su amparo. Ahí adentro no importaba quiénes eran, qué historias se contaban detrás de sus miradas y sobre sus hombros caídos. Ahí podían quitarse el peso de lo que significaba su mentira, el peso de aguantarse tantas cosas para que nadie pudiera descubrirlos. El peso del miedo a la muerte era fatal, pero uno sabía sobrellevarlo mejor que el otro.

¿Cuánto tiempo, Yuuri? Cuánto sus labios habrían de hacerte llorar al tiempo que curaban cada una de tus lágrimas. Él era como un veneno dulce del cual te habías vuelto adicto. Te mataba un poco cada vez que se debían mantener lejos, te dejaba una agonía interior cuando debías sopesar tus propias ideas y miedos por tu cuenta, en la soledad de tus pensamientos; pero en el momento, cuando lo degustabas con lentitud, cuando era más tuyo que nunca antes y dejabas que su cuerpo se hundiera en ti, te sentías capaz de probarlo aunque eso te matara… Cada caricia suya arrancaba un trozo de ti, cada beso apresaba un suspiro que no podría volver nunca más. No dolía en esos instantes, y no existían ni las culpas ni los arrepentimientos del después, sino que ambos se volvían solo dos seres dispuestos a complacer eso que sus gargantas debían callar. Y, por un momento, todo te parecía posible y te hacía feliz, incluso el cómo sus mares brillaban bajo estrellas, como su boca surcaba por tu cuerpo y tus manos se aferraban a él, profundizaban en su piel y tus lágrimas convulsionaban al son de un orgasmo.

Eran tan suyos, tan del otro, se habían entregado tantas piezas en tantas noches, que por eso el vacío dolía más cuando debían separarse y volver a esa cotidianidad en donde los deseos no existían: cuando debías verlo del otro lado de la habitación tomando otra mano, abrazando otros hombros, besando otros labios… Y fingir que nada de eso te quemaba las entrañas, que no deseabas tanto correr hacia él y reclamarlo como tuyo, designarte como suyo.

_Hace una hermosa pareja, ¿no crees?_

"Perfecta", responderías si no doliera. El rojo del cabello de ella, el azul de los ojos de él: combinaban, se complementaban de una forma que ni tú ni él podrían.

¿Bastaba con que solo ustedes lo supieran? En un principio creíste que lo hacía, aun cuando la culpa ya anudaba en tu pecho al sentirte el más bajo de los traicioneros: ella no se merecía eso, no se merecía ser engañada por, quizá, dos de los hombres que más apreciaba. ¿Pero qué más podían hacer? Hubo un tiempo en que sus cuerpos estallaron tanto en llamas que fue imposible para ambos seguir conteniéndose. Habían pasado ya demasiadas miradas, demasiadas formas de contacto, cada vez más invasivas e íntimas, que ya no les fue posible huir de su verdad. Tuvieron que aceptarlo, tuvieron que hacer caso a esa vocecilla en su cabeza que les rogaba la liberación. Pero nunca habían sido libres y nunca podrían serlo. Víctor anclado en un matrimonio para toda la vida, tú a una soledad que no te atreviste a romper: con Mila ya era suficiente daño.

_¿Qué hemos hecho? _

Se preguntaron cuando sus cuerpos yacieron desnudos en la misma cama por primera vez. Cuando había marcas del otro sobre su carne, cuando dolía tanto el cuerpo y alma, pero aun así, un sabor dulce les hacía imposible no sonreír tras haber descubierto que era realmente lo que les gustaba.

_¿Qué somos?_

Unos monstruos, unos desviados, unos adefesios que demostraban las horribles formas en que la naturaleza podía equivocarse.

Por eso lloraste cuando Víctor te abrazó, cuando en cabeza de ambos retumbó ese destino que ahora se les estrellaba de frente. Y aun así, aunque le hiciste jurar que eso nunca iba repetirse, noche tras noches, cuando había la posibilidad, terminaron de la misma forma… Como esa, como miles, con Víctor encerrandote en brazos y piernas para que no intentaras escapar de él otra vez.

* * *

A veces te preguntabas qué clase de pensamientos invadían a Víctor cada vez que se perdía en el sonido de su violín. Era quien mejor sabía mantener la compostura, quien mejor sabía mentirse a sí mismo frente a los demás para parecer lo que todos creían qué era: un hombre heterosexual de treinta años, perdidamente enamorado de su esposa Mila Babicheva, y un violinista reconocido en las altas esferas de la aristocracia rusa, sobre todo para el zar de ese entonces, no solo por su inigualable talento, sino por mantener una actitud intachable como la de ninguno.

Por supuesto, nadie podría sospechar la clase de cosas que se reservaba para sí cada vez que le sonreía a otros, cada vez que sus brazos debían aferrarse a Mila y la obligación le hacía mostrar cariños que, según él, solo deseaba hacer contigo. Nunca viste su sonrisa titubear en ningún momento, nunca notaste ni un solo atisbo de duda o incomodidad cuando debía besarla, cuando debía expresar ante otros la belleza y el gozo de tenerla a su lado. Por eso tantas veces te cuestionaste qué tan ciertas eran las cosas que en privado solo tú podías escuchar de él. Aquello fue lo primero que te hizo tambalear y caer en pánico, que te hizo cuestionarte qué clase de cosas hacían y si el riesgo de verdad valía la pena… Si ese amor lo valía.

Pero la duda siempre era efímera cuando te la cuestionabas sobre la sinceridad de su mirada; ese cariño puesto en sus ojos cielo, ese amor impregnado en cada uno de sus besos no podían ser mentira. No podías sentirla como tal. Y lo conocías tan bien, desde que tenías cinco años, que de alguna forma habías aprendido a adivinar sus pensamientos, sus ideas y cada uno de sus gestos al fingir.

Sin embargo, a veces fallabas y te era imposible leerlo, como en esas ocasiones, cuando ambos se encerraban en el salón para ensayar el dúo a piano y violín que debían presentar la próxima semana. La semi intimidad de ese sitio le permitía a Víctor perderse en sus pensamientos, mismos que se aderezaban con una melodía agrietada de quien toma un suspiro antes de la siguiente nota porque le pesa, porque le duele. Cuando se salía de los movimientos preestablecidos y comenzaba a improvisar, detenías el movimiento de tus dedos sobre las teclas del piano y lo observabas tocar en silencio, perderse en una canción nueva que era compuesta al aire con verdades y deseos. Las cuerdas del violín vibraban junto contigo, junto con tu corazón al encogerse y comprender ese sentimiento impregnado en ella. Algo que solo ustedes dos eran capaces de percibir. De alguna forma sabías que todo eso era para ti, al mismo tiempo que para él mismo, y que en notas de violín narraba su historia de amor, un amor que debía permanecer secreto, distante, en complicidad de solo ustedes dos.

Casi siempre terminaba por darte la espalda, como si se supiera observado y no quisiera que te dieras cuenta que él, de vez en cuando, también tambaleaba y deseaba no tener ese sentimiento sangrándole el corazón. Que algunos días también deseaba arrancarlo, que algunas horas quisiera amarla realmente a ella y no a ti.

Sin embargo, siempre fue incapaz de ocultarse por completo de tu mirada. Lograbas desmembrar su semblante de lado, lograbas percibir el brillo húmedo de sus ojos bajo un tenue claro de luna… Y como todo se atoraba en una sensación nostálgica y triste, como de quien añora una realidad nunca será existente.

Cuántas veces quisiste levantarte y estrecharlo por detrás. Decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo amabas, que no volverías a huir de él porque tu necesidad y deseo eran los mismos a los suyos. Tanto deseabas apagar la tristeza en su mirada, como si eso pudiera apaciguar las llamas dentro de ti...

Esa noche te levantaste del banquillo con las intenciones de llegar hasta él. ¿Qué daño podía haber si nadie estaba presente y nadie los veía? Qué daño… si era lo que tu corazón más anhelaba en ese momento.

—¿No es encantador?

Te sobresaltaste al escuchar la suave voz de Mila detrás tuyo. No la habías notado entrar. Por un segundo el pánico de que ella hubiera sido capaz de percibir tus intenciones se te atraganta en la garganta, pero bastó una mirada de reojo hacia ella para darte cuenta que no había sido así: su mirada brillaba en dirección a Víctor, quien, concentrado en sí mismo y su dolor, los ignoraba a ambos. Era imposible dudar de la fascinación que Mila tenía hacia él. Lo adoraba, siempre lo había hecho, desde que los tres eran tan solo unos niños, y eso no hacía más que todo fuera mayormente punzante, que la culpa te cerrara el pecho con violencia y te impidiera respirar.

Mila entonces se giró para mirarte y sonreír en espera de una respuesta. Sin embargo, aunque hubieras sido capaz de hablar, nunca podrías responder a esa pregunta: el "sí, lo es" se atoró en tu pecho, junto a todos esos "Te amo" que nunca fuiste capaz de decir.


	2. S

**LADO B**

_Tu voz de seguro la asfixia, Víctor, y por eso desea tanto huir de ti. Recuérdalo: aun cuando el universo explote y no quede más que nada y eternidad, ella continuará siendo tu todo. Aunque te grite improperios, aunque no deje de decir cuánto te odia, aunque te golpee una y otra vez el pecho para alejarte. Pero sabes que miente, sabes que su deseo más profundo se iguala al tuyo: quiere tus brazos, tus besos, quiere que la sostengas y no la dejes caer al abismo nunca más. Por eso tomas sus manos, por eso la acercas y aprietas más contra ti. Tirita, tiene miedo y, sin embargo, aguanta sus ganas de llorar y desmoronarse frente a ti. Ella tiene que ser la mujer fuerte, la mujer que supere sola los obstáculos para demostrarle al mundo que es capaz… Tu amor solo le parece un obstáculo, cuando la realidad es que resultarás su salvación. Si ella va y muere, si ella…_

—_¡Iván, suéltame! _—_Janne jadea contra ti, lucha contra la fuerza de tus brazos, contra los deseos de su propio corazón. Sin embargo, sientes como poco a poco cede, como poco a poco su fuerza da paso a la resignación._

_Y te abraza, hunde su rostro contra ti..._

—¡Corte!

Sergey Pater camina presuroso hacia ustedes, y te reirías de la forma cómo su abultado estómago se mueve de un lado a otro de no ser por la expresión de furia que les dedica, y que tanto tú como Mila saben interpretar a la perfección: alguno, o ambos, no han seguido al pie de la línea las exigencias que él dejó claras sobre la mesa. Pero al acercarse más hacia ustedes, lo notas y puedes sentirte un poco aliviado, pues no ha detenido la escena por ti, sino por Mila, frente a quien se coloca y, justo en su cara, vocifera alto todos los fallos "imperdonables" que ha cometido en su interpretación, como si fuera necesario que no solo ella los escuche, sino todo el set. Evitas rodar los ojos con cada frase, pues es absurdo lo que exige a tu compañera, pero no hay otra opción: Pater es y se considera un genio dentro de la industria cinematográfica actual, un genio al cual se le perdonan cada uno de sus deslices, su carácter de mierda, su volubilidad, su pésimo trato a los actores y trabajadores a su cargo, su misoginia innata y, sobre todo, su homofobia extrema. No importa en cuántos escándalos de prepotencia se vea involucrado, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a trabajar con él y producir alguna de sus nuevas películas, pues saben que su nombre es un sinónimo de calidad y que de él obtendrán un éxito seguro: taquillas que triplican el gasto, premios Óscar, Globos de Oro, millones que entran en los bolsillos de los implicados… Sergey Pater es un genio, una leyenda de alta ganancia con la misma intensidad con que es una detestable persona.

Miras a Mila de reojo: notas sus labios apretados, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, aquella humedad dentro de sus ojos que cada vez se vuelve más evidente. Y como no podría ser de otra forma, Sergey le recrimina su "histeria femenina", su "sensibilidad", su poca fuerza para soportar unas simples instrucciones y "críticas". Que ganas de golpearlo en la cara, ¿no, Víctor? Pero no puedes, no te atreves… Él es tu boleto. Lo necesitas de tu parte.

* * *

Ves a Mila caminar hacia su camerino. Te apresuras para alcanzarla y sujetas su brazo justo antes de que logre entrar. Es fácil darse cuenta del cansancio que vislumbra desde su mirada. Sabes que no es por las horas de grabación, por los llamados que suscitan incluso antes del amanecer, ella es una profesional y sabe lidiar bien con ese tipo de ritmo. Su cansancio más bien es emocional, es por lidiar con un verdadero patán que, ante la más mínima excusa, despotrica contra ella y ve errores incluso hasta donde no los hay. Cuando Mila se gira y te mira, sin embargo, logra dedicarte una sonrisa. Le muestras entonces la bolsa de papel que tienes contigo, misma que está adornada con el logo de su restaurante favorito. Sus ojos se iluminan y te invita a pasar. Pese a que ya han almorzado en el comedor de la grabación, ni ella ni tú pueden negarse el lujo de probar el Piroshki de ese restaurante, demasiado parecido al que solo podrían encontrar en Rusia.

—Sabes que no debería… Sergey no deja de recriminarme que he engordado.

Se sienta en el sofá y golpea suavemente en el otro lado para que te sientes con ella.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Lo haces, te acomodas a su lado y abres la bolsa para ella. El olor cálido del Piroshki impregna cada rincón de ese camerino, uno que ambos disfrutan al aspirar a la vez: es delicioso, lo adoran, y es imposible que sus bocas no se humedezcan con el sabor simulado.

—He perdido cinco kilos de puro estrés —comenta antes de tomar uno y dar su primera mordida. La miras sonreír de forma genuina ante ese bocado y te sientes bien de verla disfrutar de esa manera. Siempre te ha frustrado un poco no poderla defender cuando Pater tiende a propasarse con sus comentarios y tratps, pero es algo a lo que optaron tratar de ignorar, aunque a veces se haga muy difícil.

—Oh, son tan deliciosos. ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de ir por ellos?

Desde el primer momento que conociste a Mila en persona, en un trabajo anterior, hubo química: nada relacionado a un gusto sexual o enamoramiento, sino la química de dos extranjeros que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse dentro de un país que no es el suyo, el de dos amigos que se entienden, que tienen el mismo sueño a alcanzar y pueden apoyarse para ello. Y esa química, queda claro, se trasluce perfectamente en la pantalla. Todos se los han dicho cientos de veces: hacen una pareja hermosa, ideal.

—Yuuri los compró para nosotros anoche. Se encontraba cerca. Sabe también que no has tenido buenos días de grabaciones. Quería animarte un poco.

Sin embargo, para Mila fue bastante obvio la atracción que sientes hacia otros hombres: solo le bastó verte saludar a Yuuri a lo lejos, un día en que los rodajes de escenas les permitieron coincidir en el mismo sitio, para saber que estabas muy enamorado de él, así que cualquier atisbo de interés romántico que pudo haber tenido en ese momento desapareció al instante. Ahora solo son amigos, de los buenos, de los que pueden hablar de cualquier cosa y saben leerse tan bien sus gustos.

—Deberé agradecérselo cuando lo vea.

Yuuri también trabaja en la producción de esa película, como ayudante de decoración y escenografía. Fuiste tú quien lo llevaste ahí cuando te ofrecieron el papel, todo para tenerlo cerca y que sus horarios pudieran sincronizarse mejor; no obstante, no han tenido la suficiente suerte para coincidir. De todas formas, sabes que es mejor así. Nadie, a excepción de Mila y tu manager, Yakov Felstman, sabe de la relación que hay entre ustedes dos, misma que se extiende desde cinco años atrás, cuando se conocieron en la producción de una serie televisiva donde tenías un papel secundario. Él era apenas un asistente, y ambos eran dos hombres dando los primeros pasos dentro de sus propias carreras, dos hombres con el tiempo entre escenas para interactuar, conocerse, enamorarse…

Desde entonces, conforme has subido peldaños, siempre has llevado a Yuuri contigo, pero siempre bajo la promesa de que su amor debía mantenerse en secreto, por lo menos hasta que pudieras cumplir tu objetivo: llegar a las manos de Sergey Pater, ese viejo regordete cuya fama se había hecho ya reconocida, así como su afición por trabajar con actores poco conocidos para que pueda malograrlos a su manera. Pero siempre hay una recompensa por las penurias de soportarlo: cada nuevo actor con quien comparte nombre en créditos ha obtenido un Óscar. Y ese es tu sueño desde siempre, tu meta a alcanzar con él.

Después de que Mila y tú terminan de comer, se crea un silencio suave entre los dos. Mila cierra los ojos y crees que es mejor dejarla descansar en paz. Les han dado un poco de tiempo antes de que continúen con la siguiente escena. Pero antes de lograr ponerte de pie, ella suspira.

—A veces me pregunto si tener que soportarlo vale la pena.

No solo tú eres quien busca ganar un Óscar, ella lo hace y sabe que Sergey Pater logra mover demasiado bien sus piezas dentro de ese mundo para conseguirlo por ustedes. Es muy ingenuo creer que solo se necesita talento para obtenerlo: se necesita saberse vender y Pater vende de maravilla a sus actores.

—Claro que lo valdrá. Solo falta una pequeña parte de la grabación… ¿Dos meses acaso?

Mila abre los ojos y te mira. Sonríe, pero con esa desazón sobre los labios característica de cuando hablan sobre Pater.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, a ti te adora, contigo no se ensaña.

No puedes negar que Mila tiene razón: pese a que también has tenido que soportar los gritos de Pater y sus exigencias a veces ridículas, no es nada comparado a lo que Mila ha tenido que padecer. Todas sus actrices suelen pasar por un trato parecido, sobre todo aquellas con quienes Pater no tiene alguna oportunidad de acostarse, como Mila.

—No sería lo mismo si supiera lo de Yuuri. En ese caso, ni siquiera me hubiera dado la oportunidad.

Al mirar de vuelta a Mila, notas como su sonrisa se ha desvanecido y la ha suplantado por una línea delgada y fruncida sobre sus labios.

—Tal vez no debería decírtelo pero… He escuchado rumores de que desea proponerte para su siguiente película, algo de ciencia ficción o algo así. Serías el primero de sus actores con quien trabajaría en una segunda producción. Pero, si es así, ¿suspenderías todo? Ya sabes, lo de salir del clóset y pedirle matrimonio a Yuuri.

—¡No! Claro que no. Se lo pediré a Yuuri cuando todo esto termine. Solo quería trabajar con Pater para que me ayudara a obtener el Óscar como mejor actor. Una vez que lo tenga en mis manos, a nadie deberá importarle qué soy o con quién salgo. Ya no lo necesitaré, sé que podré trabajar con cualquiera.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Hubieras respondido que "sí" de inmediato, pero hay un segundo de duda en tu respuesta. Un segundo que no debió existir.

* * *

Sientes la mirada penetrante de Mila sobre tu nuca y solo te queda disculparte en silencio; mientras Pater te ha dado la oportunidad de volver a casa a descansar más temprano de lo planeado, ella deberá repasar de nuevo algunas de sus escenas. Puedes imaginarte el tiempo que tendrá que quedarse ahí, el tiempo extra que tendrá que soportarlo.

No quisieras sentirte culpable, no es tu responsabilidad lo que Pater haga y sus decisiones de último momento. En cambio, extraes tu celular e intentas sonreír a la pantalla. Supones que a esa hora Yuuri de seguro se dirige a casa y ese tipo de oportunidades no es que abunden del todo en épocas de grabación. No resistes la tentación de escribir y mandar el mensaje: "Ven a mi departamento, cariño. Yo llevaré la cena esta vez".

No viven juntos, eso es un lujo que, debido a la apariencia que debes guardar, no pueden darse; pero eso no implica que alguna que otra noche no puedan estar juntos, cenar juntos, dormir juntos… Es obvio que él terminaría por tener una copia de las llaves de tu casa, que tendría un par de juegos de ropa suya en tu armario, un cepillo de dientes extra, una taza para el café favorita, comida en la despensa que él compró y ha dejado ahí en lugar de llevarla a su propio hogar. ¿A los demás que podría importarles lo que se encuentra o no entre tus cajones o dentro del baño? Si es su ropa, si son sus utensilios personales, si ante la vista de cualquiera parece que ambos son solo dos amigos compartiendo una noche de juerga en casa, una noche de fútbol o videojuegos, una noche de "hombres".

Ya tienes en tu mente lo que harás para volver especial esa noche, e incluso repasas en tu cabeza cada uno de los detalles necesarios con una sonrisa que cualquiera calificaría de "tonto enamorado", pero justo al montarte a tu vehículo recibes una llamada donde Pater te pide volver. Resultaba bastante obvio que ocurriría, sobre todo al no ser la primera ocasión, sin embargo, te niegas al mensaje de "Lo siento, cambio planes" que deberías mandar a Yuuri. Llegarás… Quizá un poco tarde, pero llegarás para pasar una noche hermosa con el amor de tu vida.


	3. N

**Lado A**

**(1850)**

Siempre había vergüenza dentro de ti, Yuuri, sobre todo cuando ocurría alguna de esas noches donde te entregabas al abrazo de Víctor y permitías que su cuerpo se azotara contra ti; cuando el sabor a sexo se mantenía aún pegado en tu paladar y sentías la dulzura de sus labios impregnando cada centímetro de los tuyos.

Sentías vergüenza cada vez, y eras incapaz de mirar a Mila a los ojos cuando debían encontrarse en el comedor para desayunar. Era normal que te quedaras a dormir en la casa de los Nikiforov, por lo que nunca le sorprendía verte ahí, levantado a primera hora mientras una de las sirvientas te servía una taza de té. Apenas la saludabas sin mirarla directamente, temiendo que en algún momento pudiera escapar a su vista las marcas que Víctor dejó sobre tu piel, o que pudiera notar la culpa que empapaba tus ojos cada que vez que respirabas.

—Yuuri, querido, que gusto que decidieras quedarte aquí a descansar —Ella extendía su mano hacia a ti, para que la saludaras en un gesto que era más que diplomático, un gesto que incluso quedaba extraño cuando ambos habían crecido juntos y se tenían una confianza íntima de grandes amigos. De todas formas, le correspondías, besabas el dorso de su mano para que ella después se dirigiera al otro extremo de la mesa y tomara su lugar como la señora de esa casa—. Tú y Víctor han estado trabajando duro en esa presentación. ¡Será maravillosa, de seguro! Para que sea ante el zar debe ser así.

Hundías tu nariz en la taza de té y bebías mientras la escuchabas hablar, tratando de matar cualquier expresión que pudiera delatar esa culpa que te estaba carcomiendo. En cambio, ella no dejaba de expandir su entusiasmo en cada palabra suya, junto a una adorable sonrisa de quien cree que todo en su vida es hermoso y perfecto. ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Si ella era la esposa de uno de los músicos más reconocidos en toda Rusia, hombre de gran fortuna que mantenía los favores del propio zar y su más íntimo círculo de aristocracia. Pero lo mejor de todo era justamente el título: la belleza de saberse pareja y esposa de Víctor Nikiforov, aquel hombre que amó desde su más tierna edad y de quien, ingenuamente, se creía por completo correspondida. Qué mentiras, qué patrañas, y tú y solo tú te creías el responsable de ello, el culpable de que la parte más preciada en la vida de Mila fuera una completa mentira.

Los sirvientes revoloteaban en torno suyo para cumplir cada uno de sus deseos del desayuno, mientras ella agradecía con gestos dóciles y encantadores. Después de beber el primer sorbo de su té, Mila volvía la mirada de nuevo a ti, en espera de alguna palabra, alguna respuesta tuya con lo cual poder compartir una conversación. Tus labios titubearon temerosos contra la taza: debía ser tan sencillo fingir como Víctor lo hacía, no sentir esa culpa atragantándose en tu garganta y no permitiéndote hablar... Y, aun así, era en esos momentos cuando más te reprendías el poco valor de salir y escapar de todo eso, de esas mañanas que, dentro de tu cabeza, se volvían un verdadero infierno. ¿Cómo mirarla a los ojos cuando tu cuerpo había sido marcado por la esencia de Víctor? Cómo sonreirle, cuando tus labios degustaron partes de su esposo que solo debían pertenecerle a ella.

—¡Querido! ¡Buenos días!

Justo cuando te sentías más acorralado por su mirada, cuando creías que, escarbando un poco más, encontraría la pista para descubrir su secreto, Víctor entraba al comedor, deslumbrante como cada una de esas mañanas, con una sonrisa tan amplia y encantadora que sería capaz de poner de rodillas a cualquiera... incluyéndote. Por eso evitabas mirarlo, por eso evitabas ese contacto de cómplices que podría inculparlos ante los ojos de Mila. Claro que ella no perdía el tiempo de llamarlo para que se acercara, de ofrecer su mano como un saludo para en realidad recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de Víctor, de su esposo.

—Buenos días, cariño... Buenos días, Yuuri.

Tu espalda entera se estremecía ante esa voz nombrándote, porque eras capaz de reconocer el tono oculto dentro de esas dos sencillas sílabas. Era imposible que los recuerdos no volvieran asaltarte en la cabeza, que la voz jadeante y varonil de un Víctor al filo del éxtasis no resonara dentro de tus entrañas, como si te hubiera llamado de la misma forma que hizo la noche anterior, junto a tantos desesperados "Te amo" que fueron capaces de romperte en pedazos.

—Buenos días —lograbas responder apenas, con una voz turbada y algo seca.

Después solo volvías a hundirte en la taza de té y esperabas con paciencia a que el desayuno terminara de ser servido. Tratabas de ignorarlo todo, de ignorarlo a él, de ignorarlos a los dos, pero era imposible cuando la escena se desarrollaba justo enfrente tuyo y era tan dolorosa como la primera vez, sin importar cuantas veces la hubieras ya presenciado antes: Víctor sentado a lado de Mila, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa mientras los ojos de ella titilaban enamorados entorno a los de él. Y los dedos de Víctor se movían sobre los de Mila, los acariciaba en círculos... incluso, a veces, parecía apretarlos más, con fervor, con...

—Yuuri... ¿Yuuri?

—Yuuri.

Mila te llamaba con una insistencia que no fuiste capaz de notar, hasta que es el mismo Víctor quien, con una voz más alta y varonil, logró captar tu atención junto a un ligero estremecimiento.

—Yuuri, le preguntaba a Víctor si les gustaría realizar una muestra del espectáculo que preparan para el zar. Seguro a los Popovich les encantaría ser los primeros en escucharlo. Georgi también es un excelente músico, podrá serles de gran ayuda.

—Sí, claro, suena bien...

Después de tus palabras mirabas el desayuno puesto sobre la mesa, enfrente tuyo: apenas tenías el apetito suficiente para poder dar un solo bocado, pero preferías eso a tener que enfrentarte a los ojos ajenos que pensaban tantas cosas dispares: Mila ya acostumbrada a tu vergüenza, pero preguntándose qué podría hacer para aliviarte aunque fuera un poco... Víctor sintiendo su mundo derrumbarse porque tú lo estabas haciendo, y la desesperación de no poderte sostener en público para salvarte.

* * *

Los aplausos se volvieron uno: Anya y Georgi Popovich se levantaron de sus asientos y, con lágrimas en los ojos de ella y una emoción contenida en los de él, dejaron que sus palmas fueran la expresión máxima de cuánto les había encantado escucharlos. Víctor no perdió el tiempo en acercarse a ti, jalarte del brazo para que te levantaras del banquillo y así ambos pudieran hacer reverencia hacia ellos para agradecer los halagos. De reojo lo observaste con esa sonrisa tatuada sobre los labios, tan inmutable y perfecta en público. Era extraño cuando podías apreciarlo con gestos tan distintos que para nadie, excepto para ti, les eran reconocibles. Cuando lloraba, cuando rogaba, cuando te amaba y todo su ser se convulsionaba en placer y deseo... Y, sobre todo, cuando tocaba y cada una de las notas parecían arder en su propio corazón, cuando sus dedos eran llamaradas intensas sobre su violín y océanos reventándose contra él para extinguirlos. Ahí era cuando sus expresiones se volvían genuinas, cuando dejaba traslucir el dolor que en silencio contenía para no tener que destrozarte a ti con él. Por supuesto, nadie más que tú eres capaz de notarlo, todos se embelesaban con la belleza de su música sin notar esas pequeñas lágrimas que se cristalizaban en momentos álgidos de la interpretación, esa misma que ambos habían compuesto en conjunto como una oda a las espinas de su amor.

—Ha sido todo tan encantador y bello.

Anya se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo de seda que su esposo le había dado. Se acercó después hasta ustedes, les extendió los brazos y los estrechó a la vez en un gesto fraternal de reconocimiento. De reojo notaste como el semblante de Georgi se tensó en evidentes celos. Si tan solo supiera que nunca habría ni el más mínimo interés de ustedes hacia ella.

—Sin duda complacerán a nuestro zar —El comentario cayó de los labios de Georgi, algo ácido pese a mantener un tono por demás respetuoso. Instantes después, tomó de la cintura a Anya y la atrajo hacia él.

—Y se nota ese amor inmenso hacia tu esposa, Víctor. La interpretación es dedicada a ella, ¿no?

Cuantas veces quisiste reír con sorna ante comentarios como ese y reclamar en público, a alta voz, que no, que ese concierto y cada uno de los sentimientos puestos en él eran en realidad hacia ti, hacia los dos, hacia ese amor secreto que se tenían y que debía morir con ustedes mismos. Claro que Mila siempre se sonrojaba ante esas palabras, creyéndose ese halago como real y que la hacía sentir más merecedora de un amor que realmente era solo cariño fraternal. Caminaba entonces hasta Víctor, tomaba su mano y sus labios terminaban por posarse en la comisura de los de él: un beso de agradecimiento por su supuesto amor dedicado.

—Hay tanto sentimiento en cada nota que es sin duda fascinante. Yuuri, incluso tú... —Anya te dirigió la mirada a ti, con los ojos iluminados a causa de los rastros de sus lágrimas—. Sigo sin creer que no estés enamorado de nadie. Eso que tocas solo lo hace un hombre enamorado, sin duda alguna.

Tus labios siempre fueron la medida de tu dolor oculto, de cada uno de tus secretos: por eso siempre la sonrisa a medias, la sonrisa como mentira, la sonrisa como una máscara mal puesta que se caía en los momentos más inapropiados.

—Yo diría que es más de un hombre con el corazón roto —respondiste sin poder contener esas palabras agrias y esos ojos volviéndose hacia Víctor en recriminación. Al instante te sentiste culpable de ello, pues él realmente no era el responsable de tus pedazos rotos: lo era el mundo entero, ese que no podía aceptarlos, que los mataría sin duda alguna por solo querer demostrarse amor.

—¿Quién es la joven que se ha atrevido a rechazarte, Yuuri?

—No importa ya. Ella ahora está felizmente casada. Y así es mejor para ambos.

Y la sonrisa perfecta de Víctor titubeó para ti, comprendiendo cada gramo de verdad en tus palabras.

* * *

—Mila tal vez te extraña en la cama...

Mirabas al techo, hacia el exterior de un mundo incorrupto. Tu cuerpo siempre parecía rememorar desgajos de partes tuyas que solo existían cuando Víctor estaba ahí y se abrazaba con fuerza a tu cuerpo desnudo, cuando te apretaba como si supiera que te estabas desarmando en tus propios pensamientos, en tu propio dolor. Era como un niño obstinado que se negaba a dejarte, como un animal herido que buscaba lamieras sus cortes mientras él curaba los tuyos. ¿Pero con qué fuerza? Con qué ímpetu... con qué deseo.

La mano de Víctor se deslizó por tu mejilla, sus dedos contra tu boca para acariciarla y hacerte callar. Tú querías que se borrara el calor de sus besos, cuando la realidad era que esas marcas incluso te acompañaban en la soledad. Y él te sonreía de forma quebraba, a medias, sintiendo que el momento de felicidad estaba por irse de nuevo entre sus manos.

—Pero entonces yo te extrañaré... Y no quiero hacerlo.

Te adoraba, sin duda alguna lo hacía. Y lo peor es que lo sabías, lo sentías en cada fibra de tu ser... Lo peor es que era verdad.

—¿Por qué?

Siempre lo cuestionabas, siempre querías saber por qué esa necedad de darse instantes juntos cuando eso provocaba que la separación fuera cada vez más insoportable. A veces preferías que el mundo te destrozara de una maldita vez para no tener que sentirlo de nuevo: la impotencia de la separación, de fingir que dos almas conectadas más allá de sus miradas podían sobrevivir en un mundo donde ni siquiera eran capaces de observarse directamente.

—Porque te amo... Y tú me amas.

Su respuesta siempre era agridulce, siempre provocaba rabia y te hacía apretar los puños en torno a la pierna desnuda que se enredaba en ti. Víctor nunca se quejaba. Te dejaba desahogarte cuando sabía que el peso de sus palabras te estaba aplastando. Aun cuando tus dedos se hundieran en su carne... aun cuando tus uñas terminaran por rasgar su piel.

—Y Mila te ama a ti.

Escuchaste muy cerca de ti el resoplido de Víctor, mismo que te indicaba que habías tocado un tema vetado por los dos. Lo sentías moverse, subirse a hurtadillas sobre ti y presionar su cuerpo desnudo y caliente contra tus caderas. Qué hermoso te parecía así, con sus ojos y labios fruncidos en molestia, sobre todo cuando se acercaba más e invadía tu espacio personal, contaminándolo con el suyo. Así era fácil percibir su esencia a canela, perfume que se acrecentaba con el aroma de su propio sudor y el sexo de minutos atrás. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieras tocarlo de vuelta, él atrapaba tus brazos y los sujetaba sobre tu cabeza, solo con una mano, permitiendo que la otra se presionara contra tus labios para que no te pudieras quejar otra vez. A veces él también se cansaba de tus palabras, de escuchar una y otra vez cada uno tus miedos e inseguridades que solo servían para herirlo más. Sabías que tenía razón, que no era justo, que de no poner la vida de ambos en peligro, él sería el primero en salir de ese cuarto y besarte frente a todos, sería el primero en hincarse frente a ti y rogar por una eternidad a tu lado.

—Ella importa solo fuera de esta habitación. Cuando estamos aquí, ni siquiera debe ser mencionada. Aquí te amo. Aquí me amas. Aquí sé que tienes un hermoso lunar cerca de tu muslo derecho y puedo decirtelo de frente. También te puedo decir que luces precioso cuando tocas, que adoro como arrugas tu nariz cuando crees que vas a equivocarte, pese a que siempre lo haces perfecto. También aquí puedo decir que te amo, te deseo, que eres la única razón por la que no he salido ahí afuera a pegarme un tiro. Aquí es nuestro único lugar seguro, Yuuri, donde podemos decirnos todo esto y mucho más... Por favor, no lo destruyas también.

Qué necedad, ¿no?, de seguir curándose esas heridas que serán abiertas una vez más, de creer que el amor es posible aunque fuera solo en una pequeña fracción del mundo; de sonreír ante sus palabras, de correr a limpiar sus lágrimas y decirle eso que tanto necesitaba escuchar... y tú decir.

—Te amo.


	4. T

**Lado B**

**(2000)**

Cuando presionas el número diez dentro del elevador, sabes que has hecho lo correcto. Es algo tarde, un poco más de lo que debería si has citado a Yuuri en tu departamento, pero no ha sido lo suficiente como para considerar la velada perdida. Por supuesto, Pater solo te hizo perder el tiempo, diciéndote que tenía algo importante de lo que hablar contigo (el rumor que Mila te había contado esa tarde saltó con fuerza en tu cabeza). Sin embargo, al final canceló después de hacerte esperar por él casi una hora. No te sorprende que haya ocurrido así, aunque siempre es inevitable que la molestia por el tiempo perdido terminé por tener un sabor agrio dentro de tu boca. Sin embargo, tratas de no tomar más importancia de la que merece y esperas con enormes ansias a que el elevador termine de ascender. La alegría de que podrás pasar una noche con Yuuri es más que suficiente para menguar el fastidio previo.

Sales del elevador, encontrándote a unos cuantos metros más adelante con la única puerta que hay en ese último piso. Cuando te mudaste ahí, elegiste ese lugar por la privacidad que te otorgaría al no tener vecinos en el piso que pudieran curiosear sobre la constante presencia de otro hombre dentro de tu hogar. Claro que sea el departamento más grande de todo ese edificio fue un plus del cual nunca te quejaste.

Abres la puerta con suavidad y, por un instante, tu corazón se encoge al creer que Yuuri se ha ido, puesto que todas las luces del lugar se encuentran apagadas; sin embargo, al final del pasillo logras notar el leve resplandor de un televisor encendido. Suspiras y caminas hasta ahí, hasta detenerte en el marco de la entrada a la sala y observar la escena con una ternura que logra expandirte el alma: Yuuri está sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión mientras Makkachin se encuentra en su regazo y recibe caricias distraidas por su parte. Te encanta llegar y encontrar ese tipo de escenarios, donde Yuuri tiene ya la confianza suficiente para sentirse cómodo como si se encontrara en su propia casa.

Tanto él como Makka alzan su mirada y te observan. El primero te sonríe, dándote la bienvenida… El segundo te traiciona al solo agitar su cola un poco, pero no tener la más mínima intención de levantarse del regazo de Yuuri para recibirte. Finges ofensa, pero la realidad es que no te molesta en absoluto. Al contrario, siempre te pareció maravilloso que desde el primer momento Makkachin se encariñara tanto con Yuuri y se ganara su completa confianza, como si con la aceptación del perro que te ha acompañado desde tu niñez, supieras que Yuuri es el indicado.

—Perdona la tardanza, cariño, pero ya sabes como es Sergey.

Das un par de pasos para acercarte, pero te detienes al notar que Yuuri te mira con demasiada atención, escudriñando cada detalle tuyo, de arriba abajo, en toda extensión de tu persona. Es extraño como tú, un actor que está más que acostumbrado a que las miradas ajenas estén sobre él, puedas llegar a sentirte tan cohibido cuando Yuuri te mira de esa manera. Pero es que ningún par de ojos son tan profundos y hermosos como los de él, ninguno logran agitarte y estremecerte como él lo hace. Te preguntas si al mirarte, Yuuri piensa y siente lo mismo que tú: si te cree como alguien maravilloso, como la persona más importante de su existencia y con quien desea pasar el resto de sus días. Te emocionas al pensar que es así, que de verdad sus sentimientos por el otro están a la misma sintonía y más que nunca deseas acabar con la película y ganar ese Óscar para poder presumir después un anillo dorado en tu dedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la ropa? ¿Debería quitármela tal vez?

Le sonríes con coquetería y das un paso más hacia él. Quieres besarlo, mueres por besarlo.

—No trajiste la cena.

Su afirmación hace que tu sonrisa desaparezca de golpe, porque lo recuerdas como si un baldazo de agua fría hubiera caído encima tuyo: habías prometido que traerías algo de cenar. Comprendes entonces por qué él te miraba tanto: buscaba alguna bolsa o paquete que significara que habías cumplido con tu promesa.

Tu sorpresa y silencio lo hace sonríe, pues le confirma que tiene razón. No obstante, no se muestra molesto, en absoluto, sino que su sonrisa parece más de aceptación, la de alguien que ya te conoce y sabe muy bien lo despistado que eres a veces.

—Pase al supermercado y traje algunas cosas. Podemos preparar algo.

Te sientes avergonzado, sobre todo ante el hecho de que él previera tu despite como para incluso prepararse con un plan B. La idea de cocinar con Yuuri nunca te ha molestado, es un momento demasiado agradable e íntimo que muchas veces suelen compartir. Sin embargo, en ese instante eso sabe como a una derrota… Y a Víctor Nikiforov no le gusta sentirse como un perdedor.

—¡No! Saldremos a cenar.

Ves a Yuuri alzar una ceja, un gesto que muestra completa incredulidad de su parte. No lo culpas.

—¿Cenar afuera? Víctor…

Su sonrisa se torna de medio lado tras suspirar. No es porque la idea no le agrade, sino porque sabe muy bien que no es habitual que ambos salgan juntos debido a su situación, sobre todo porque los focos en ese momento están puestos completamente sobre ti. Quizá él cree que juegas con sus esperanzas, pero no, ver esa ligera decepción en su rostro te hace afirmar con más deseos esa salida.

—Saldremos, Yuuri… —Miras el reloj. Es tarde, pero si se dan prisa, podrán tener el tiempo suficiente para comer con tranquilidad en ese restaurante japonés que a Yuuri tanto le gusta—. Y comeremos Katsudon.

* * *

Yuuri te lo ha dicho: a él le encanta ese lugar porque tiene un toque casero que le recuerda mucho a su ciudad natal, Hasestu, y a la comida que su madre solía preparar para él. Es un local pequeño de comida japonesa, ubicado en barrios periféricos de Hollywood que se alejan bastante de la riqueza y el lujo que hay en casi toda la ciudad. A ti te gusta justamente por eso, porque es un sitio que puede proveerles de un pequeño espacio de confidencialidad, a diferencia de cualquier otro restaurante de lujo al cual podrían ir. También es un sitio poco atractivo para el turismo y muy pocos podrían siquiera imaginarse que algún actor con ya cierto reconocimiento como tú pudiera frecuentar un lugar así.  
De todas formas, eres precavido: utilizas un gorro que trata de ocultar un poco el platino de tu cabello y una ropa más casual que no llame la atención. Y, aunque mueres por sujetar la mano de Yuuri cuando ambos bajan del taxi, te contienes. Siempre te debes contener, por más que tus ojos se claven en sus labios en busca de algún beso; por más que desees rodear tu brazo en su cintura; por más que alguna vez, con la guardia baja, acerques tu brazo hacia él para estrecharlo, pero Yuuri termine por evadirlo para recordarte que no ahí, no en público. Es curioso cuando te das cuenta que, aunque fuiste tú quien puso las reglas del juego, eres quien más se tienta en romperlas.

Al entrar, Yuuri saluda amablemente mientras tú, en silencio, te escabulles para elegir una mesa al fondo. Por suerte, el local está casi vacío a excepción de una pareja, quienes no toman en absoluta importancia su presencia, por lo que puedes sentirte tranquilo al saber que pasaras una velada sin preocupaciones.

Comen, degustan, conversan, y entre líneas se dan a entender esas palabras que en gestos deben guardarse. Es fácil perderte en el mundo cuando Yuuri está frente de ti, cuando puedes verlo disfrutar de cada bocado de Katsudon, y notar sus ojos y su sonrisa iluminarse en un gesto completo de placer. No obstante, también te das cuenta que él, ese día, está algo distraído, y que de vez en cuando su mirada se escapa hacia la mesa donde se encuentra la otra pareja. Casi puedes adivinar el dejo de injusticia que le provoca que ellos sí puedan demostrar abiertamente su amor, juguetear entre sí sin impedimentos, mantener sus manos tomadas sobre la mesa sin miedo o permitir que sus labios se junten ante el más mínimo capricho. Es obvio que añora lo mismo que tú: la posibilidad de replicar todo aquello, de tener esa libertad que para tantos es tan cotidiana.

Pides algo de sake con la esperanza de que el alcohol pueda abstraerlos de todo y se concentren solo en ustedes. Logras que Yuuri beba un poco, pero no lo suficiente, y el resto termina por absorberse en tu cuerpo. No sabes si con Yuuri el propósito se ha hecho, pero contigo funciona demasiado bien: no puedes alejar tus ojos de él, embobarte por la forma cómo ríe, por la forma en que se sonroja al notar tu mirada tan penetrante puesta sobre él. Sientes algo de calor subir y cosquillear en lugares estratégicos de tu cuerpo, y tu parte cuerda, medio anestesiada, lucha contra la inhibición de cortar la poca distancia que los separa y hacer de esos labios tuyos, sin importar el público, sin importar que alguien más pueda observarlos.

En ese instante te arrepientes un poco de la propuesta de cenar afuera, pues tu parte cuerda te hace contener y esperar, por más que tu cuerpo arda en deseos de llegar a mucho más con él. Por ello, apresuras los siguientes pasos, y pagas de inmediato la cuenta, sin tomar en consideración que has dejado casi cien dólares más de propina.

Con premura caminan hasta la calle principal, a varias cuadras de distancia, donde les será posible conseguir un taxi; sin embargo, en el camino tus dedos viborean con el calor y el deseo de tomar los de Yuuri. Los golpeas un poco al caminar, como si fuera un accidente, hasta que en algún momento ya no aguantas y terminas por tomarlos con fuerza, tratando de enredarte en ellos, solo para segundos después sentirlos escurrirse entre los tuyos.

—Víctor… Aquí no.

Yuuri te reprende con la mirada y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sonríes con el alcohol sonrojando tus mejillas y menguando un poco de eso que el mundo llama sentido común. Tu parte cuerda ha caído. ¡Al diablo con todo! ¿Por qué el mundo tiene derecho a limitarlos de esa manera? Te aproximas de nuevo a él y lo estrechas por detrás, alzándolo un poco entre tus brazos mientras tus labios buscan con torpeza los suyos.

—¡No! ¡Víctor!

Es una protesta en la cual hay risas, es una lucha que realmente Yuuri no realiza con demasiado ímpetu. Lo acorralas contra una pared, mientras sus ojos se encuentran bajo una oscuridad densa que los hace más brillantes. Y sus labios se unen en un beso con fuerza de mar y ardor de fuego. Amas sentir como Yuuri se derrite con cada toque, como su cuerpo entero se estremece en electricidad. Te encanta sentirlo vibrar en torno tuyo y que sus labios protesten al corresponderte porque quieren hundirse más en ti, pero al mismo tiempo saben que no es correcto. No ahí.

—Víctor, basta, estás borracho… Espera a que lleguemos a casa por lo menos.

—_¿Cómo podría esperar sin la seguridad de que habrá más mundo después de esto? No sé si volveremos, Yuuri… Y puede que haya muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirnos si no nos damos la oportunidad aquí y ahora. _

Yuuri ríe al reconocer las líneas del personaje que interpretas en la película de Pater, aquellas de la escena cumbre donde Janne, interpretada por Mila, finalmente cede ante el amor Iván.

—_Entonces que se haga el amor… _

Que deleite escuchar las líneas de Mila en los labios de Yuuri, sentirlos a estos acercarse otra vez a ti, rozarlos con los tuyos, tentarte de una forma que sabe muy bien te enloquecerá por completo.

—_Y que el amor nos haga a nosotros. _

Hay calor en torno suyo, chispas que saltan con cada roce. Yuuri reconoce tu hambre y sabe lo fácil que es ceder, porque se alimenta y se contagia de él, porque muchas veces se deja caer de igual manera, llevar por ese amor que explota tantas veces sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, su cordura suele mantenerse más a flote que la tuya, y aunque quiere tanto como tú, sabe que no… No ahí.

—Espera a casa, Vitya, por favor...

¿Cómo fingir cuando sus pieles estallan frente a otros ojos? Cuando el deseo palpita en cada fibra de su ser, en todo esa noche que los rodea y que creen solitaria, ajena. ¿Cómo ocultar ante ojos ajenos ese amor que es tan claro para los dos? Que es palpable, que es absoluto, que incluso es tan evidente al ser capturado en la lente de una cámara. Una… tres… cinco… cinco veces en cinco ángulos distintos, con una sonrisa ajena que se crea a la distancia.


	5. I-

**Lado A**

**(1830 - 1850)**

Conociste a Víctor cuando él tenía siete años y tú cinco. Sus padres se habían hecho recientemente socios y Alan Nikiforov invitó a toda la familia a su casa para celebrar. Desde el primer instante, Víctor puso sus ojos azules en ti, mientras tú intentabas ocultarte tras tu padre, temeroso de toda esa gente extraña que te rodeaba. Tu timidez siempre fue innata, en especial con alguien que te veía con tanto interés y que desde el primer momento se acercó a ti y te invitó a jugar. Sin importar tus negativas efusivas con la cabeza, Víctor tomó tu mano y te sacó al jardín mientras los adultos hablaban de negocios. Ahí conociste a Mila, de cinco años también, quien desde siempre fue amiga y compañera de Víctor debido a la amistad de años enteros que sus padres tenían y ese deseo mutuo de ambas familias sobre que, al crecer, pudieran unirse gracias a un matrimonio entre los dos.

No conocías muy bien el idioma, pero Víctor tuvo la paciencia para hacerte entender lo que deseabas. Hubo tal conexión en ambos, y te sentiste tan cómodo y comprendido por él, que al final de la velada ya eran mejores amigos y pediste a tus padres que te volvieran a llevar de nuevo a esa casa. Ninguno lo supo en ese momento debido a su inocencia, pero aquella conexión fue enamoramiento a primera vista, y lo que en un principio se creyó sería una amistad efímera de la niñez, se convirtió en una entrañable que perduraría incluso más allá de ella misma.

Tus visitas a la casa Nikiforov se volvieron constantes, incluso acudías solo, sin la necesidad de usar las reuniones de tu padre con Alan como excusa. Aunque Víctor era en realidad un paquete, uno en el que siempre se vio incluida Mila. Si bien con ella te costó un poco más relacionarte y dejar atrás tu timidez, al final terminaste congeniando bien con ella e incluso hasta le tomaste bastante aprecio y cariño, sobre todo protección. De esa forma los tres se volvieron buenos amigos, de esos que los años no podrían separar, aunque por razones muy distintas.

Mientras Víctor siempre fue un bólido extrovertido que te llevaba de un sitio a otro sin que pudieras tomar siquiera un respiro, Mila te otorgaba momentos de tranquilidad gracias al buen comportamiento y etiqueta que ella, como niña, debía guardar respecto a ustedes. Aun así, muchas veces era reprendida por ensuciar sus vestidos al tratar de seguirles sus pasos, sobre todo los de Víctor.

Era bastante obvio el porqué: ella, a los siete años, declaró de forma abierta su amor por Víctor y el futuro que seguro sus padres le habían metido a la cabeza.

—¡Me voy a casar con Víctor cuando sea grande! —dijo Mila alguna vez, mientras tomaba el brazo de Víctor y se colgaba un poco a él.

—¡No! —Sin embargo, este la empujó un poco y a cambio se apresuró a tomar el tuyo—. Yo me voy a casar con Yuuri.

¿Cómo decir en voz alta lo especial que te sentiste en ese momento? Cuando Víctor te tomó del brazo con tanta firmeza, con tanta convicción.

—¡Pero son niños! ¡No pueden!

Nunca imaginaste que ese dedo acusatorio apuntando hacia ti te perseguiría por el resto de tus días y que este mismo despertaría en ti tantas dudas y miedos con respecto a lo que Víctor debía significar en tu vida. Sin embargo, la ingenuidad de la niñez te ayudó a sobrellevar todo aquello de una manera más subconsciente y soportable, por lo menos hasta que el calor de la pre adolescencia hiciera aflorar todo ese torrente de emociones con mayor intensidad.

Fue imposible seguirte negando las cosas la primera vez que, a tus doce años, tuviste el primer sueño húmedo en el cual Víctor estaba más que involucrado. Ocultarte en el baño tras despertar no ayudó a ocultar tu vergüenza, sobre todo cuando tuviste que verlo a la cara después de que te masturbaras pensando en él.

En ese tiempo comenzaste a ser más consciente que lo que ocurría contigo no estaba bien, que no era normal querer a Víctor de la forma en que lo hacías. Por eso, intentaste demasiadas veces mirar a las niñas, deseando de manera tan profunda que alguna de ellas pudiera arrebatarte el sueño como Víctor lo hacía. Sin embargo, él fue una constante que nunca desapareció de tu mente ni de tus sueños.

A tus dieciséis años, cuando Víctor comenzaba a hacerse un poco conocido como un joven prodigio del violín, te diste cuenta que lo que sentías no iba a llevarte por ningún lado. Por eso, por primera vez, trataste de apartarte de él, sobre todo cuando las noches en su memoria eran cada vez más ardientes, más desesperantes en tus deseos de tomar sus labios.  
El matrimonio entre él y Mila que debía darse en algún momento comenzaba a sonar entre las voces de todos sus conocidos, a pesar de que realmente ellos no entablaran ninguna relación formal nunca. Supiste que no serías capaz de soportar un trago así si ese matrimonio se concretaba, que lo mejor era tratar de enfriar tus sentimientos con distancia. Sin embargo, Víctor captó de inmediato tus intentos por alejarte y te capturó por primera vez, haciéndote tambalear y atarte a él ante sus palabras: "Sin ti no soy nada".  
Siempre creíste que era amistad de su parte y un cariño que podría simular al de hermanos… Qué ingenuo, aun cuando las señales eran bastantes obvias ya en ese entonces, te negaste a creer que Víctor, el perfecto Víctor, podía ser un desviado como tú y que tendría defectos, justamente _esa_ clase de defectos. Dolía ya… Pero, de alguna forma, también te aliviaba que Víctor no tuviera manchas como las tuyas, que él no padeciera por un amor imposible como tú lo hacías. Así siempre lo amaste: si él era feliz, tú podías fingir serlo.

Su primer beso se dio a tus veinte años, cuando supiste que Víctor nombró a Christophe Giacometti como padrino de su boda y no a ti. No, no querías formar parte de eso, tu amor por Víctor ya se había incrustado en una parte tuya que nunca iba a desaparecer a menos que murieras, pero fue imposible que no te sintieras traicionado al no ser su primera opción… Creíste que eras un poco más importante para él que eso.

—No quería hacerte algo así, Yuuri. —Fue su respuesta cuando, sin poder evitarlo, fuiste contra él para reclamarle su elección.

Por supuesto, no lograste comprender el significado de esas palabras, sobre todo por el zumbido que comenzó a inundar tus oídos cuando él tomó tu rostro entre sus manos y se acercó tanto a ti que creíste que te desmayarías en cualquier instante.

—Me encantaría que las cosas pudieran ser distintas, Yuuri. Quiero a Mila, pero no la amo… No de la forma en que te amo a ti. —Víctor rio con desgana al notar el gesto de sorpresa que invadió cada una de tus facciones—. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué te sorprende? Creí que era bastante obvio, tan obvio como que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, pero que no podemos hacer mucho al respecto.

Víctor sostuvo tu rostro por unos segundos más y, en silencio, se miraron con demasiada atención. Fue como si ambos trataran de comprender qué pasaba en la cabeza del otro, si eran los mismos deseos que lograban ver los que palpitaban también en su propio corazón. Él se mordió el labio y tú lo imitaste, imaginando que eran tus dientes los que presionaban esa carne y lograban hacerlo jadear. Víctor quería besarte, quería hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero él era más consciente que tú y sabía que, una vez dado ese paso, iba a ser imposible para los dos seguir ignorando lo que sentían. Por eso suspiró y soltó tu rostro para salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, fue tu mano la que se movió sola, la que lo detuvo y lo hizo girar para que sus ojos volvieran a mirarse, pero de una forma tan distinta… Tan llena de intensidad. ¿Qué tan idiotas podían ser? Demasiado, lo suficiente como para tirarse al vacío pese a los consecuencias y que, entre los dos, cortaran esos escasos centímetros que faltaban para que sus labios se unieran por primera vez.

Antes, Víctor se había dado por vencido, al igual que tú, en cuanto fue consciente de que en ese mundo no era seguro que algo como lo suyo prosperara. Sin embargo, aquel primer beso lo cambió todo y renovó algunas esperanzas sin sustento. Por eso no pudieron conformarse con un solo beso, tuvieran que ser tantos, todos esos que durante tanto tiempo se habían guardado para sí. Tuvieron que ser hasta que el aire se terminara, hasta que la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones les diera una sensación de irrealidad y de que con su solo encuentro habían logrado cambiar las reglas del mundo.

Por supuesto no fue así, pronto tuvieron que comprenderlo y apegarse a ellas una vez más. Se dijeron que lo olvidarían, que olvidarían ese instante de vida en que fueron tan felices y correspondidos, pero fue imposible cuando esos besos los habían vuelto ya unos adictos, cuando estos los habían destrozado de una forma tan dulce y perfecta que no podían seguir deambulando por la vida sintiéndose tan incompletos sin el otro.

Muchas veces te preguntaste si todo hubiera sido más sencillo de soportar si nunca lo hubieras besado. O si Víctor nunca te hubiera hecho darte cuenta de la verdad. Tanto tiempo que intentaron protegerse de sus propios sentimientos, y tan fácil que fue para ambos venirse abajo y andar por la vida en pedazos de mundos rotos.

Al final fuiste tú el padrino de esa boda y resultó gracioso que en su luna de miel, en esa noche que debía compartir con su esposa por primera vez, Víctor se escabullera y llegara hasta la puerta de tu habitación... Y te reclamara como suyo. Estaba demasiado ebrio para atender a las consecuencias y tú demasiado embriagado en él como para saber que existía la opción de negarse, porque lo querías, necesitabas de eso también. ¿Por qué pasar la noche destrozado en lágrimas cuando podías encontrar un poco de alivio en ese cuerpo y corazón que te prefirieron a ti que a Mila?

Claro que fue a la mañana siguiente cuando la verdadera culpa e impotencia los partió a ambos sin piedad, cuando más conscientes fueron del camino que se atrevieron a tomar, uno del cual era ya imposible volver.

Con el tiempo, pareció que Víctor había aprendido a lidiar con esa culpa y la mentira que construyó en torno a su verdadero ser, aparentando ante tantos que seguía siendo ese Víctor perfecto y sin mancha, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba tan marcado de ti. En cambio tú, incluso con tus veinticinco años, todavía la sentías, todavía la culpa te asfixiaba aún más que aquella primera vez. Y llegaste a odiar tanto a ese corazón terco que siempre se negó a dejarlo de amar, que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para alejarse y destruir esa mentira que te estaba destruyendo a ti.

* * *

Abriste los ojos cuando la nota final fue tragada por el estallido de decenas de aplausos a su alrededor. Ese había sido el fin del concierto que durante tantos meses Víctor y tú prepararon para presentar ante el zar, quien en ese momento los veía más que encantado. Todo había resultado un completo éxito, lo que menos podía esperarse de algo en lo que Víctor estaba involucrado.

Claro que debía haber gozo de que todo resultara así, pero era imposible ignorar el sabor a dolor que quedaba cada vez que ese concierto, una oda al amor secreto que sentían el uno por el otro, terminaba por evaporarse en el aire. Como si nunca hubiera existido, como si no fuera real. En ese instante querías simplemente salir de ahí, pero Víctor se apresuró para acercarse a ti y tomar tu mano antes de que huyeras. De esa forma te indicó que ambos se colocaran en medio del salón y, en alabanzas, recibieran todos esos aplausos y ovaciones que todavía continuaban.

No te quedó de otra que tomar con firmeza su mano y aprovechar la oportunidad para que sus dedos se entrelazaran mientras, a la par, ambos se inclinaron ante su público. Esa era una de las muy pocas ocasiones en que sus manos podían tomarse así, ante tantos ojos, sin que nadie los juzgara.

* * *

Una de los sirvientes de la casa Nikoforov abrió la puerta para recibirte. Estabas a punto de preguntar sobre dónde se encontraba Víctor cuando la suave voz de Mila terminó por responder ese cuestionamiento que no pudiste hacer.

—Víctor tuvo que salir, Yuuri, pero pidió que esperaras por él.

De inmediato notaste que algo extraño sucedía: Mila no se había acercado a saludarte con ese cariño y efusividad tan propios en ella. No, ni siquiera parecía capaz de dirigirte la mirada y, durante un segundo, notaste un ligero tono rojizo sobre sus párpados, como si hubiera llorado recién.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Sentiste esa pregunta atragantarse en tu garganta, como si se hubiera deshecho de todo el aire en tus pulmones.

—En realidad,Yuuri… Me encantaría que demos un paseo por el jardín, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Sonrió, pero su sonrisa era desencajada… triste. Había algo que no estaba bien.


	6. T-

**Lado B**

**(2000)**

Siempre has estado acostumbrado a que las miradas ajenas se vuelquen hacia ti en todo momento, Víctor, no con un sentimiento tímido de repulsión o incomodidad, sino con un deseo absoluto de que estas se mantengan siempre apreciándote para ser testigos de cada uno de tus logros, para que seas capaz de conmoverlas y emocionarlas, de hacerles padecer tantos sentimientos falsos que para ellas se vuelven reales. De hacerlas reír, llorar... y que, dentro de todo ese mar de emociones con que adoras golpearlas, sean capaces de admirarte por provocarles tanto sentir como a nadie más en el mundo.

Siempre te has sabido observado, dueño de un encanto natural que atrae a cualquiera; sin embargo, muy pocas veces te detuviste a contemplar a los demás, a intentar darte cuenta de quiénes eran los que se acercaban a ti, qué buscaban, qué deseaban de tu existencia. Creías que no hacía falta, que más allá de admiración o envidia, no habría nada interesante que encontrar en ellos... Por lo menos no hasta que Yuuri Katsuki apareció.

Notaste su existencia después de que un balde de pintura blanca le cayera encima. Había sido un accidente que no fue su culpa, sino del decorador a quien ayudaba mientras terminaban los arreglos de una escenografía en el programa televisivo en el cual participabas como personaje secundario. Eran tus primeros pasos en la industria y sabías muy bien que debías aprovechar al máximo cualquier oportunidad, pues nunca se sabe con quién se puede conversar, a quién puedes ayudar... quizá a un director que te hará la estrella de su próximo show o película. Te acercaste a Yuuri para apoyarlo con la sola intención de que todos se dieran cuenta de la "buena persona" que eras. Le prestaste algo de tu ropa, le ayudaste a conseguir unos lentes nuevos, pues los suyos se habían estropeado por completo. Incluso lo llevaste a casa. En todo ese tiempo conversaste con él de forma casual, apenas sin mirarlo, lo suficientemente distante como para parecer que lo escuchabas sin tener que recordar ni una sola de sus palabras después. No obstante, la sonrisa que te dedicó cuando bajó de tu automóvil lo cambió todo, no porque te parecía una sonrisa hermosa o perfecta, sino porque fue distante... tan desinteresada como la que tú le habías dedicado instantes antes. Era la primera vez que alguien te sonreía de esa manera, sin la menor pizca de atracción o interés hacia a ti, mucho menos ahora que podías autodenominarte como un actor gracias a que cada vez ganabas más la simpatía de la audiencia del programa y que, por tanto, eras más reconocido. En ese momento, Katsuki te sonrió como a cualquier cosa, como a cualquier otra persona... Y eso te dolió.

No podías dejar las cosas así, por supuesto, y mucho menos fuiste capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima ni pausar los pensamientos en los cuales él se hacía presente. Deseabas con todas tus fuerzas descubrir por qué no eras relevante para él y, sin darte cuenta, terminaste por dar vueltas a su alrededor, atraído por una clase de magnetismo inusual e irresistible. Provocaste tantos acercamientos casuales en los cuales no había más opción que saludarse entre sí, y sus tiempos libres se volvieron espacios en blanco que llenaste con pláticas, con risas bajas, con miradas cómplices y roces que cada vez se volvieron menos accidentales. Fue imposible no notar como su sonrisa cambió de un momento a otro y se volvió especial, genuina. Yuuri Katsuki ya no te sonrió más como a cualquier otro, pero tampoco fue como los demás solían hacerlo: no había admiración ni envidia en ella, sino que era la existencia de todo un mundo nuevo y deslumbrante que pudiste descubrir y sentir como propio. Era como ver en ella esa versión que siempre intentaste ser, pero nunca pudiste conseguir.

Convivieron tanto, conversaron de todas las maneras posibles hasta que, en algún punto, no hubo más que decirse que un "me gustas". El sentimiento siempre fue mutuo y, con el tiempo, te percataste que no era como lo que habías sentido alguna vez por alguien más; que no solo era un gustar, una atracción que se volvía fuego y llamas en la cama, sino que lo querías, lo adorabas... lo amabas. Yuuri Katsuki se convirtió en la única persona a quien valía la pena ver y admirar, sobre todo con esos gestos tan auténticos que más de alguna vez te provocaban envidia y que te encantaban al mismo tiempo. Yuuri era genuino, más genuino que tú, y eso sin duda fue lo que terminó por atarte a él y querer compartir el resto de tus días a su lado.

* * *

Todo el mundo lo nota en cuanto te ve: tu sonrisa no puede mentirles, Víctor, mucho menos por ese brillo que parece expandirse de ella hasta llegar a tu mirada. Luces como un hombre soñado, enamorado y feliz... Y vaya que lo eres.

No importa que durante el maquillaje algunas de las chicas encargadas de ello puedan notar los mordiscos y las marcas que tienes sobre la piel de tu cuello, muy cerca de la oreja, esos que Yuuri no se contuvo en hacer la noche anterior y que tú disfrutaste hasta el éxtasis. Seguro murmurarán entre sí, hablarán de ello durante su comida, expecularán sí ha sido a causa de una conquista de una sola noche o mantienes algo duradero con alguien en secreto. Casi quisieras sonreírles con burla pues ellas no serán capaces de imaginar siquiera que esa persona especial es un chico que trabaja en esa misma producción, que de seguro conocen y que muy posiblemente han saludado más de alguna vez.

Apenas llegas a la zona acordonada del set y le deseas buenos días al guardia con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Además, respondes con un excelente humor a aquellos que se acercan a ti para saludarte. Todos notan esa aura cálida, esa felicidad que se desborda de ti en torrentes que contagia a los demás. Cada persona que se acerca, se aleja después de ti con una revigorizante sonrisa sobre sus labios y tú los miras sintiéndote complacido con lo que provoca cada latido en tu pecho, con el dulce sabor de Yuuri que permanece en tu boca, con ese aroma suyo que aún, tras un baño, logras percibir en ti como si todavía lo mantuvieras entre tus brazos. Hay un estela mágica que dejas a tu paso, hay esperanza y añoranza de lo que puedes llegar a disfrutar una vez la película termine y no debas ocultar más en el clóset ese amor que sientes hacia otro hombre. Mueres por presumirlo, por llevarlo contigo y de la mano a cuanta alfombra y fiesta te sea posible, por besarlo frente a las cámaras para que todo el mundo sepa que él es la razón de tu felicidad en esta vida.

Sin embargo, cuando entras a tu camerino, notas de inmediato el cambio abrupto que revienta tu burbuja de alegría y te hace sentir temor sobre lo que ocurre. El ambiente entre las dos personas que se encuentran ahí, esperando por ti, se ensombrece bajo una nube de amargura, enojo... y odio. Yakov ni siquiera te deja saludar o preguntar el motivo de por qué se encuentre ahí junto con Mila, solo te ordena de inmediato que cierras la boca y comienza a recriminarte lo estúpido e irresponsable que has sido y cómo fuiste capaz de arriesgar toda tu carrera por un chico que no lo vale.

Por supuesto, tú no comprendes de qué habla y, aunque buscas explicaciones en Mila, no logras encontrar en ella alguna mirada amiga que logre hacerte entender. Ella te evade, refunfuña y aprieta sus labios como si contuviera otra sarta de insultos que desea volcar también contra ti.

No comprendes... solo escuchas, incapaz de preguntar, hasta que Yakov arroja varias fotografías sobre la mesa que se encuentra frente a ti. Solo hace falta que veas la primera para que no solo todo tenga sentido ahora, sino que tu corazón se encoja y explote en tu pecho, creando un oasis nauseabundo de terror: son Yuuri y tú en su cita de anoche, son Yuuri y tú cuando caminaban juntos por la calle, son Yuuri y tú cuando lo acorralaste contra la pared y lo besaste con todo el deseo que en ese momento te hizo eclipsar sin consciencia.

—Tienes suerte que el encargado de prensa de la revista que compró estas fotos sea mi amigo y le haya pedido que me avisara sobre todo lo que pudiera ir en contra tuya. Tuve que soltar mucho dinero y prometerles otra exclusiva a cambio. ¿Puedes explicarme cómo demonios te has atrevido? ¡Cuando la película está a punto de finalizar! Me prometiste que ustedes dos serían discretos, que nadie iba a enterarse... ¿Pero qué es esto, Víctor? ¿Acaso eres capaz de comprender todo lo que hubieras perdido si estas fotos hubieran salido a la luz? ¿Si Pater las hubiera visto? Sabes que ese hombre es capaz de cancelar toda la película por eso... ¡y hundir en el lodo toda tu maldita carrera!

Te mantienes estático, tembloroso, mientras tus puños se cierran con fuerza entre sí. Claro que lo comprendes, claro que sabes todo lo que se hubiera ido a la mierda por tan solo esas fotos, por tan solo creer que tenías, durante unos segundos, esa libertad de amar que casi todo el mundo disfruta. Sientes las lágrimas picar contra tus ojos, pero te contienes: no es de tristeza o decepción, es de rabia, de impotencia, de toda la desesperación de ver frente a ti eso que podría destruir tu mundo entero... y que al mismo tiempo es lo que lo mantiene en pie.

—Quemalas ahora mismo. —No recuerdas alguna vez que Yakov haya estado tan furioso, al punto de volver a tomar las fotos y arrojártelas en la cara—. Y tú y Mila ahora están en una relación. Saldrán esta noche en una cita y alguien les tomara unas fotos para que la revista tenga su exclusiva.

—¿Qué...? —Es la primera palabra que logras pronunciar en todo ese tiempo, pero más que mirar a Yakov directamente para recriminar su impetuosa decisión, tus ojos se posan en Mila y la observan con miedo. Ahora entiendes mejor que nunca la molestia que padece, esos deseos de arremeter contra ti de todas las maneras posibles.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Contratemos a una modelo.

Sabes a la perfección que tú ya estás perdido, que no tienes la cara ni el poder para evitar lo que Yakov quiere que hagas, pero no deseas arrastrar a Mila contigo. No más.

—No quiero involucrar a más personas en esto. Entre menos lo sepan, mejor. Ya es suficiente con tener al encargado de la revista acosándome para que le confirme si eres gay o no. —Yakov se levanta de su asiento. De alguna forma parece más tranquilo, seguro de que has comprendido tus errores y que no pretendes oponerte por completo a la idea. Como si tuvieras otra opción—. Además, es algo que ocurre con bastante frecuencia, que te enamores de tu coprotagonista es algo que a nadie le va a sorprender. Mantendrán su relación hasta que la promoción de la película terminé. Incluso eso ayudará. Sacaremos algo bueno de todo esto.

—Mila tiene novio... —murmuras de pronto, como un niño que, asustado, se atreve a replicar contra su estricto padre. Yakov vuelve a enfurecer: te mira con el rostro rojizo y una vena saltando de su frente.

—¡Ya no más! Y ella se encargará de darte las gracias por eso —sus palabras son ácidas y lacerantes, casi como si fuera capaz de sentir el odio hacia ti que seguro burbujea en las venas de Mila—. Y no quiere verte hablando con Katsuki de nuevo aquí en el set. Ni siquiera mirarse a la distancia. Te lo advierto. Si los veo juntos, me voy a encargar de que él sea despedido.

—¡No...! ¡Yakov...!

Pero, ¿para qué reprochar? Si sabes que esa es una amenaza que Yakov cumplirá sin tocarse siquiera el corazón. Después de todo, a él nunca le ha agradado Yuuri. No es que tenga algo personal contra él, es sencillamente que siempre ha temido que algo así pudiera ocurrir, que por su culpa fueras capaz de mandar toda tu carrera a la mierda y con ello las ganancias que él recibe por ella. Sabes que lo preferiría tan lejos de ti como fuera posible, y ahí, a la distancia, poco le importaría lo que hiciera o no con su vida.

Suspiras con un sazón amargo y miras los fotos regadas por el suelo. Te sientes tan estúpido: Yuuri quiso evitarlo, él trató de hacerte esperar hasta llegar a casa, pero tú te dejaste llevar por el calor del momento, por ese deseo de poder tomar su mano en público, de poderlo besar sin que hubiera nadie para juzgarlos, para arrebatarles ese pequeño privilegio.

Te inclinas para recoger las fotos, pero Mila se acerca y comienza a quitártelas bruscamente de la mano. La dejas hacer mientras la observas apenas de reojo y sientes un asfixiante nudo en la garganta cuando notas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Le duele tanto como a ti tener que engañar al mundo cuando hay una persona que tanto ama. Tal vez incluso más. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento te exacerba de pronto: ¿por qué ella sufre si es libre de amar a quien desea? Si incluso antes de todo esto, podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos sin tener que perder nada, sin sentir los dedos apuntando en su dirección para juzgarla con odio.

—¿Por qué aceptaste esto? ¿Qué hay de Otabek? ¿Acaso no has dicho que lo amas demasiado? Si es así, deberías...

Tus palabras son acalladas por una bofetada de su parte. Las fotos vuelven a caer, pero ella se apresura para juntarlas todas de nuevo y crear con ellas una bola amorfa que presiona contra su pecho con rabia, como seguro se encuentra su corazón en ese momento.

—¿Crees que tuve opción? ¿Crees que estoy feliz...? ¡Maldita sea, Víctor! ¡Él acababa de pedirme de matrimonio!

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo haces?! ¿Tu carrera es más importante que él?

Sabes que no estás siendo justo con ella, que es la menos culpable sobre lo que está ocurriendo y, por tanto, no merece ni una sola pizca de tu recriminación. Aun así, te sientes tan celoso de su sufrimiento, porque ella podrá hablar con Otabek, aclarar las cosas y, una vez todo termine, tendrá la oportunidad de anunciar su compromiso, mismo que millones de personas van aplaudir... ¿Y tú? Seguro tú tendrás que seguir ocultándolo todo en un clóset.

Por un momento creíste que te golpearía de nuevo. Cerraste los ojos en espera del impacto, pero este nunca llegó. A cambio, hubo el claro sonido de papel rasgándose en el aire. Ella rompió en cientos de trozos las fotografías y arrojó los pedazos encima, como una suave lluvia invernal que tanto hubieras deseado que te congelara en ese instante. La sonrisa que te dedicó fue amarga, tan hecha trizas que fue difícil encontrar en ella la curvatura completa. No solo se burlaba de ti, sino de ella misma, de ambos... de todos y su maldita suerte.

—Lo mismo digo, Víctor... ¿No amas tanto a Yuuri como para perder tu carrera completa y tu sueño de toda la vida por él?

Bajaste la mirada para observar los fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla contra ella. Con qué cara eres capaz de juzgarla, ¿no? Cuando lo entiendes mejor que nadie. Por supuesto, no hay forma alguna en que puedas responderle sin sentirte un completo cretino y el silencio que se blande entre ambos resulta ser la respuesta perfecta.

—Exacto, Víctor.

¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿De qué otra formas puedes sentirte además de un completo perdedor?


	7. L

**LADO A  
****(1850)**

No supiste de qué manera controlar tus latidos. Te sentías temeroso, pero no podías comprender muy bien el por qué. Era Mila quien deseaba hablar contigo, aunque por su mirada rojiza y húmeda, era fácil intuir que no se trataba de nada bueno. Ni siquiera sabías la razón, pero el aire silencioso alrededor de ambos era tan sencillo de perturbar, que cada paso suyo lo agolpaba como si fueran hilos tensores provocando una desafinada y dolorosa melodía.

Querías preguntar, te mataba la duda por comprender el porqué de esa presión que era palpable en el aire, pero tampoco te atrevías a ser el primero en provocar el desastre. Porque estabas seguro de que ocurriría pues, aunque era Mila quien lucía a punto de derrumbarse, ¿por qué eras capaz de sentirte tú al borde también? ¿De apropiarte de toda esa amalgama de emociones asfixiantes tan internamente? Como si nacieran de tu propio corazón… O tal vez era eso, tal vez era ahí de donde nacían.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por el jardín. Mila había tomado tu brazo y tú habías estrechado el suyo contra tu cuerpo. No quisiste mencionar el hecho de que la sentías temblar, como si algo de su fuerza se desveneciera con cada segundo en el que no se atrevía a hablar. No obstante, casi al final de su camino, cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la mansión, ella finalmente detuvo sus pasos y se atrevió confrontarte al mismo tiempo que suspiraba como si se inspirara algo de valor.  
—Sabes que te aprecio mucho, ¿verdad, Yuuri? Que eres como un hermano para mí.

No fue el comienzo que esperabas, pero, sin duda, tampoco te resultó reconfortante de ninguna manera.  
—Así es, y es lo mismo de mi parte.

Mila sonrió. Sus ojos y su nariz resaltaban todavía con esa rojez producto de sus lágrimas, lo que, pese a darle un aspecto adorable, también era capaz de apretujarte el corazón.  
—Por eso mismo sé que puedo confiarte esto a ti. Sé que sabrás guardar este secreto hasta que descubra lo qué debo hacer… Que incluso, tal vez puedas ayudarme a resolverlo. —Su voz vibró con sus últimas palabras, las cuales tuvo que detener para tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. No obstante, las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presente en sus ojos—. Oh, Yuuri, de verdad necesito contárselo a alguien, pero es algo que no se le puede decir a nadie, ¡es horrible! Podría acabar con mi vida para siempre. Incluso podría cambiar la forma en como me quieres y me estimas en este momento.  
Sus palabras, sin duda, sonaban escandalosas en tu cabeza, pero no podías imaginarte de qué demonios estaba hablando. ¿Qué podía hacer Mila que resultara tan grave? ¿Tan horripilante? Las opciones se volvían cero en tu mente, pues cada posibilidad que apenas cruzara en ella, la desechabas con el simple pensamiento de "No, imposible, es Mila".  
—¿Mila? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
El llanto ya no le permitió continuar por algunos segundos, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que laceraban su rostro níveo y una vez más tuviste esa sensación de que ella caería al suelo en cualquier instante.  
—¡Por favor, Yuuri! ¡Dime que confío en ti!  
Por eso te sorprendió tanto la fuerza de su voz, la desesperación y dolor con que suplicaba un lugar seguro en el cual no sentirse juzgada.  
—¡Mila, puedes hacerlo! ¡Confía en mí!  
Intentaste tomar sus manos para tranquilizarla, estrecharlas contra tu pecho y que pudiera sentir tu corazón latir para que creyera en aquella confianza que te estaba brindando. Su llanto logró menguar un poco; no obstante, fue incapaz de mirarte a los ojos mientras pronunciaba su verdad.  
—Yo… estoy embarazada.  
Ese fue el instante que todo dentro tuyo se quebró. Claro que pensaste que ese embarazo era causado por Víctor, sin importar todas las veces que este te había jurado que solo en muy pocas ocasiones había intimado con Mila, sin resultados muy satisfactorios, pues para él era como acostarse con una hermana. Pero tenías frente a ti la prueba de que siempre te mintió.  
—Pero… Yuuri, oh, Yuuri… —La voz de Mila se ahogaba en tu ser. Tú eras un pozo negro de perdición, hundido en tu propio sufrimiento como para poder soportar el suyo también. Pero sus palabras lograron detenerte a tiempo—. Este hijo no es de Víctor.  
Te sentiste egoísta de que hubiera alivio en tu corazón tras escuchar aquello, pese a que Mila se desvivía de culpa enfrente tuyo y la lloraba en lágrimas que seguro eran ácidas para ella… ¿Eras consciente de que Víctor también la había traicionado? Seguro, incluso más veces de las que ella lo había hecho.  
—¡Yo no quería! ¡No quería traicionarlo así! ¡Víctor es mi esposo y lo amo tanto! Pero yo… nosotros… desde hace tanto que no estamos juntos. Y yo siempre quería… Y él siempre ha buscado excusas para no concretarlo.  
Descubrir que Víctor nunca te mintió, que todas sus palabras habían sido ciertas, resultó como una anestesia aplicada cuando creíste que morirías de dolor. En ese momento te sentiste en las nubes, en un cielo amplificado donde nada podía resultar mal. Y por eso sonreíste, sonreíste sin darte cuenta que lo hacías.  
—Entonces… Él apareció. Y fue tan amable. Tan… apasionado. Pero no sé qué haré. Cuando Víctor se entere tendrá todo el derecho de deshacerse de mí… y de este maldito hijo que no es suyo.

Las palabras de Mila estaban plagadas de odio al producto que en ese momento se alojaba en su vientre. Casi pudiste percibir su deseo de arrancarselo ahí mismo. ¿Pero qué importaba su dolor? ¿Su agonía? Cuando acababas de descubrir que el hombre que tanto te decía amar era sincero.

De pronto, un golpe cayó en tu mejilla sin que pudieras evitarlo. Mila creyó que tu sonrisa era una burla hacia ella, hacia el secreto que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado revelar ante ti. Ella te miró con odio y decepción. Tú la comprendiste. Sus lágrimas fueron la prueba de que te habías comportado insensible ante su dolor, uno del cual eras tú el causante.  
—¡No debí confiar en ti!

Volvió a alzar el brazo. Cerraste los ojos esperando el segundo golpe. No te creíste con el derecho de detenerla, pues esos golpes nunca serían suficientes para aliviar el dolor que seguro cargaba consigo. Pero nada llegó. Cuando te atreviste a abrir los ojos, ella caminaba con paso rápido hacia la casa. Huía. No, no podías dejar las cosas así.  
—No, no, Mila, espera… Yo no… —Corriste tras ella y lograste sujetarla del brazo. Sin embargo, Mila arremetió con aquel segundo golpe que instantes antes había procurado detener.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Katsuki!

Y pese a sus gritos, a sus desesperados intentos porque la soltaras, tú aferraste con más fuerza su brazo y lograste hacerla retroceder en sus pasos con facilidad.  
—Llamarás la atención de la servidumbre. ¿Quieres que ellos se enteren también?

Fue una amenaza cruel, pero necesaria, tenías que hablar con ella en ese momento o corrías el riesgo de que su relación se fracturara para siempre, sin remedio alguno. Por lo menos eso fue suficiente para que se tranquilizara un poco y te siguiera.  
—Mila, yo… no era mi intención.

—Ahora me detestas, ¿no? ¿Crees que soy horrible? ¡Lo soy! Pero no sabía qué más hacer.  
Tú no sabías qué más decir. ¿Con qué cara podrías recriminarla? ¿Con qué cara ser comprensivo y darle una mano de apoyo? Si tú y Víctor eran los únicos culpables de todo eso, quienes la orillaron a cometer un acto así. ¿Con qué cara Víctor podría echarla de la casa? ¿Con qué explicación podría perdonarla sin tener que revelar su secreto?

Tus brazos tuvieron el valor de envolverla suavemente entre ellos, en un gesto de protección fraternal con el que intentabas calmar un poco su dolor hacia ti. Querías que supiera que la comprendías bastante bien, que era imposible que la juzgaras.

—No lo creo. Yo… lo entiendo. Entiendo que lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo harías? Nunca has estado en mi posición. Ni siquiera creo que Víctor lo haga, pese a todos estos años juntos. No creo que me perdone.

—Yo creo que lo hará, Mila, por eso necesitas decírselo. No es algo que puedas ocultárselo para siempre. Además, ha sido su culpa y… —El "mía también" murió en tus labios.

Los ojos de Mila, húmedos, brillantes y tristemente hermosos te miraron con atención. Había una sospecha extraña en ellos, una que fue suficiente para hacerte sentir incómodo… Y juzgado.

—¿Por qué me entenderías, Yuuri?  
No pudiste contra esos ojos… Por un instante, los sentiste capaces de leerte el alma entera. Sabías que debía haber una respuesta a esa pregunta, una que fuera congruente con el pánico que se hizo presente en tu rostro.

—Porque... yo también tengo un secreto horrible que no se lo puedo decir a nadie.  
Era una verdad a medias, una que rogaste fuera suficiente para calmar las ansias que ahora veías arder sobre las pupilas de Mila. No obstante, el fuego se encendió con esas palabras y Mila se acercó a ti con el deseo de que ambos se encontraran en el mismo nivel y ella no fuera la única con un secreto imperdonable. Nadie, excepto Víctor, conocía ese lado oscuro que se albergaba en tu corazón. ¿Ibas a ser capaz de externarlo de manera tan sencilla?  
—¿Qué secreto?

Sin embargo, te sentiste acorralado, no porque fueras incapaz de huir de Mila en ese momento y salvaguardar tu secreto un poco más, sino por ti mismo, por tu propio deseo de escupir ese mal que durante tantos años te había torturado y hecho el hombre más feliz al mismo tiempo. De pronto quisiste sentir alivio, creíste que si alguna persona más pudiera saberlo, este pesaría menos y podrías obtener la fuerza que ya comenzaba a hacerte falta.

—Yo amo a un hombre, Mila.

—Oh, Yuuri…

El llanto de Mila había parado y ahora podías sentir como su mirada había cambiado: te observaba como a un condenado… como a la peste misma incluso. Seguro creía que tu falta era mucho peor a la suya. Y vaya que tenía razón.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Él no importa ahora, Mila.

Tus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mansión, aquella casa que era también un testigo silencioso de todas las ocasiones en que tú y Victor se habían lastimado tanto al querer amarse. Mila siguió tu vista, observó al mismo punto que tú, tal vez intentando comprender. Era imposible que supieras cómo comenzaba a preguntarse tantos por qué. Tu mirada triste, desolada, pero con ese brillo fugaz de alguien quien alberga tanto amor y siente que va a explotar por culpa de este. Suspiraste.

—Insisto en que debes hablarlo con Víctor. Pese a todo, él te adora… Nos conocemos de niños. Podrá molestarse, pero estoy seguro que él no va a dejarte desampara.

Esa convicción era genuina. Víctor no era un cretino, no lo suficiente para reclamarle a Mila algo que era también culpa suya. Si él hubiera sido un buen marido… si él tan solo no hubiera amado a otro hombre y la hubiera amado a ella, Mila no habría tenido que caer en brazos de otro. No podía imaginarse a Víctor teniendo la cara suficiente para reclamarle por ello y echarla de la casa.

—¿Por qué…? Él tiene todo el derecho y yo…

—No lo tiene, Mila.

Entendías que su miedo era razonable y por eso la abrazaste una vez más, tratando de brindarle consuelo y la confianza de que, si era sincera con Víctor, todo saldría bien. Te ibas a encargar de que fuera así. Claro que no esperabas que Mila fuera capaz de unir las piezas con tan poco.

—¿Víctor es ese hombre, Yuuri?  
El abrazo terminó de forma abrupta y te alejaste de ella como si su tacto te hubiera herido. Pudiste tener la oportunidad de negarlo, de inventar un hombre falso para tu amor, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando te percataste del horror con el que ella te miró.

—Lo es, ¿cierto? Y él también… —Mila cubrió sus labios—. Oh, por Dios. Por eso… él...

Las ideas y los recuerdos en la cabeza de Mila se formaron con sentido. Estabas acorralado, Yuuri, y lo sabías demasiado bien. No había forma de transformar esa convicción en una mentira, mucho menos cuando la culpa te golpeó con tanta fuerza que se oprimió en tus entrañas y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

—Lo siento tanto, Mila, nunca fue nuestra intención.

Y ambos lloraron juntos, por el dolor, la culpa y la rabia que, sabían, no era justo para ninguno.


	8. O

**LADO B  
****(2000)  
**

¿Qué tanto daño pueden hacer unas simples fotografías? Te lo preguntas mientras las miras arder en el pequeño cubo metálico de basura que tienes en tu remolque. Una a una las dejas caer sobre las llamas y permites que se consuman hasta que sean solo cenizas y recuerdos. ¿Qué daño puede hacer un amor como el suyo? Te lo preguntas cuando la última fotografía arde y desaparece para siempre.

Resulta tan injusto tener que ocultarle al mundo algo que te hace tan feliz, que te llena de plenitud y hace que tu realidad se vuelva completa. Pero, qué importa, ¿no? No es como si pudieran cambiar el pensamiento de miles con una sola acción. No queda más que amoldarse y seguir las mismas reglas que todos los demás para poder sobrevivir y cumplir sus sueños. Estás seguro que Yuuri va a entenderlo, siempre han tenido que mantenerse ocultos. Esa ha sido su realidad. No obstante, por alguna razón, algo te inquieta más que en otras ocasiones. Tal vez es el odio infinito que Mila siente por ti en ese momento o incluso lo difícil que se ha convertido el poder hablar con Yuuri para explicarle lo que pasará en las próximas horas. Tu prioridad es advertirle antes de que la noticia se haga una realidad en los medios; no obstante, no crees que un mensaje sea la manera correcta de hacerlo.

"Cariño, ¿puedes dormir esta noche conmigo? Llegaré tarde, pero me gustaría verte en casa cuando regrese".

No quieres sonar alarmista ni dejar a Yuuri con la preocupación de lo que está ocurriendo hasta que puedan verse y hablar.

"Lo siento, no puedo esta noche. Mañana grabarán una escena temprano en la locación de Inglewood".

Ah, era cierto. Ese lugar se encuentra cerca de donde él vive, tiene lógica que decline la oferta cuando dormir contigo le implicaría despertarse mucho más temprano de lo que seguro deberá hacer, sobre todo porque ahora más nunca no pueden verlos llegar juntos. ¿Cómo explicarle la urgencia en ese caso?

"La verdad es que necesito hablar contigo".

"¿Podemos hacerlo mañana? ¿O es urgente? Podemos vernos en algún momento si es así".

Suspiras, pese a la urgencia, ni siquiera puedes intentar acercarte y pretender que hablas con él de cualquier otro asunto: seguro los ojos de Yakov están clavados en ti, atentos para que no vuelvas a meter la pata. Además, no quieres que el trabajo de Yuuri peligre.

"No, mejor mañana".

No quieres que tu trabajo peligre tampoco, es honesto agregar.

"Bien. Yo hago la cena :)".

* * *

Te miras en el espejo y te convences de que lo que harás esta noche es solo otra actuación más, otro papel a interpretar para un público que habrá de volverse mundial. Te miras y distingues tu reflejo disfrazado con un traje oscuro y elegante, uno que la producción te ha prestado de la película. Luces tan tú, pero estás seguro de que no lo eres. Cierra los ojos, te mentalizas y repasas tus diálogos como lo haces en cualquier otra ocasión. No obstante, sientes ese picor incómodo molestar en cada latido, ese sabor amargo a farsa que puedes distinguir en cada trago de saliva que das. Actuarás, sí, harás tu mejor esfuerzo para que todo sea tan real, y eso es justamente lo que te da miedo… El quienes vayan a creer tu acto, que Yuuri lo vaya a creer.

Sales de tu camerino y escuchas las últimas indicaciones de Yakov como si su voz proviniera de un apuntador invisible en tu oreja. Te indica el restaurante, la reservación que ha quedado a tu nombre y la hora en que el fotógrafo de la revista hará aparición para fotografiarlos de infraganti. Te sientes mal de escuchar el nombre del lugar… Siempre has querido llevar a Yuuri ahí: es tan elegante, hermoso y con comida deliciosa que sabes podría encantarle. Pero es un sitio peligroso, con paparazzis y conocidos del medio que podrían fácilmente reconocerte y hacer correr esa verdad que justo esa noche intentas detener.

De pronto, la figura de Mila se acerca hasta ti. Luce un vestido rojo entallado, con un escote pronunciado que hace lucir sus pechos firmes y hermosos, mostrando solo lo suficiente para dejar el resto a la imaginación. A ti la imagen no te genera nada, pero sabes apreciar que el conjunto volvería loco a cualquier otro hombre y lo haría doblegarse a sus pies. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado, unos labios rojizos y joyas que deslumbran con el propio brillo de su mirada son los complementos ideales para que su imagen completa sea como una obra de arte.

Intentas sonreír, crear la paz entre ambos para que la tortura sea más digerible, pero la forma en que Mila se acerca hacia ti te hace creer que va escupirte cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca. No lo hace, pero estás seguro que las ganas no faltan en ella.

Suben juntos a tu automóvil y el camino se vuelve tan asquerosamente estresante que deseas parar en una esquina y gritar. Tratas de hablar, de disculparte, pero un "Púdrete" te hace desistir cualquier intento. A unas cuadras antes de llegar, escuchas a Mila soltar un suspiro… Seguro de resignación. El show habrá de comenzar para ambos.

Detienes tu automóvil justo frente al restaurante. Sobre tus labios se ha creado una sonrisa falsa, pero que logra crear una calidez artificial lo suficientemente creíble para que nadie sepa que actuas. Mila tiene una igual, una que mantiene incluso cuando tú corres a su lado al descender y ella debe tomar tu brazo y repegar su cuerpo a ti mientras caminan juntos.

En el interior ya los esperan: una mesa decorada con velas y pétalos de rosa, muy cerca de la ventana, en un lugar que finge intimidad, pero que tiene el ángulo exacto para que desde el exterior logren fotografiarlos. Entonces viene el menú, el vino, los bocadillos elegantes de entrada y la comida principal. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a apartar la mirada del otro, sus dedos intentan juguetear sobre la mesa, acariciarse y estrecharse en la más mínima oportunidad. Las sonrisas cómplices no se detienen, los gestos llenos de un cariño y un fingido amor tampoco. Ella alza su mano hacia ti y te acaricia la mejilla suavemente: tú debes tomarla a cambio y besar sus dedos con devoción como si se trataran de los de Yuuri. Es bastante creíble para todos quienes los miran a su alrededor, para la cámara que, disparo a disparo, logra captar las imágenes de ustedes como una pareja de verdad.

No cabe duda que ambos son grandes actores, actores con una excelente química que los hace funcionar muy bien en conjunto y sean capaces de engañar a cualquiera. No obstante, aunque sonríes y miras a Mila como si fuera la verdad de tu universo y ella, a cambio, te observa como si fueras la única razón de su existencia, puedes sentir dentro de sus pupilas el odio recalcitrante que está sintiendo por ti en ese momento.

Llega el momento final del brindis. Cuando solo platos vacíos y sucios han quedado sobre la mesa, junto a sus copas de champagne. Debes atraer a Mila hasta ti para besarla con profundidad, como un acto amoroso que sea el cierre final todo aquel acto mentira. Los besos que han compartido en escenas antes, aunque fueron intensos y apasionantes para el exterior, dentro de ustedes tenían un sabor gélido. Pero era una frialdad entendible, las llamas solo se expresaban en el exterior y era así como debía ser. Sin embargo, en ese momento sentiste que el beso que Mila correspondió quería encajarse en tu corazón para desollarlo desde dentro.

El acto continuó hasta el momento en que ambos estuvieron de nuevo arriba de tu automóvil. Había sido más agotador de lo que creíste, por lo que ni siquiera intentaste romper otra vez la pared de hierro que Mila colocó entre ambos. Sabes que sería peligroso, que nada de lo que pudieras decir aliviaría ya algo de esa amistad fracturada. Al final solo dejaste a Mila justo frente a su hogar. Ella baja, cierra con un portazo y las luces exteriores de su casa se encienden. Un hombre un poco bajo, pero algo musculoso y moreno, sale para recibirla con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. No lo reconoces, aunque no es necesario cuando resulta todo bastante obvio y él, al igual que Mila, te dirige una mirada capaz de matarte en ese instante.

Sabes que no hay nada más que hacer ahí.

* * *

La noche pasa larga y silenciosa, con un sabor a insomnio e incapacidad. Al día siguiente, sobre tus ojos deslumbra una preocupación genuina que aparece delineada en unas pronunciadas ojeras, pero nada lo demasiado escandaloso que un poco de maquillaje no pueda resolver.

Quizá es un alivio para ti que no tengas escenas programadas con Mila ese día, pues las únicas ocasiones en que te topaste con ella al salir de sus camerinos, continuaste sintiendo su necesidad de asesinarte apenas posaba su mirada en ti. No crees que eso vaya a tener alguna solución, a menos que el tiempo logre mitigar su rabia y le haga darse cuenta que no fue del todo tu culpa, que tu único delito es amar a un hombre como seguro ella ama al suyo.

Pasas gran parte del día hundido en un mar de nerviosismo. Eres consciente que, para ese momento, las fotografías de ti con Mila ya rondan como exclusiva en un revista de grandes ventas, y que será solo cuestión de horas para que sea una noticia rebosante en los noticieros de espectáculo del país. Ruegas porque Yuuri no lo sepa antes de que puedas hablar con él. Por eso, cuando de vez en cuando logras topártelo a la distancia y notas que él te mira y sonríe como siempre, un enorme alivio inunda tu ser. Con eso es suficiente para saber que él todavía no lo descubre, que las noticias no han explotado aún ni llegado hasta él.

Por la tarde, antes de que puedas irte a casa, Yakov te hace mirar las fotografías que ya rondan como pólvora en las noticias. Notas en su extensa y aliviada sonrisa que todo está resultando de acuerdo al plan, y con razón, pues las escenas que han logrado captar son sin duda magníficas. Si fueras otra persona, te creerías la farsa tan real, porque esas fotos, y la manera en como Mila y tú se observan como dos locos verdaderamente enamorados, son capaces de convencer incluso al más incrédulo. Y eso te frustra tanto.

Pero las malas noticias no terminan de esa manera. Un mensaje de Yuuri comienza parpadear sobre la pantalla de tu celular y te hace ver que, seguramente, las cosas van a ponerse peor.

"Estoy en tu departamento. Necesitamos hablar".

¿Acaso se ha olvidado que eras tú quien deseabas hablar primero con él? Sientas aquello como una confirmación de que tu peor miedo se ha vuelto realidad: él ya lo sabe.

"Eso es justo de lo que deseaba hablar contigo. Nos descubrieron, Yuuri. No tuve más opción".

Te crees un patán; querías que todo fuera en persona, poderle explicar paso a paso como realmente no habías tenido otra alternativa. Como lo hiciste por él, por ti, por ese amor tan profundo y sincero que te hace tan feliz. Ahora, no obstante, crees que nada será suficiente para justificar lo ocurrido.

"Te espero aquí".


End file.
